Invasions
Invasions are a game feature added in October 2009. History During the Casa de Muertos quests, the Pirates of the Caribbean have unwittingly destroyed a magical form of protection for the capital island of Port Royal. And now, the people find themselves facing immenent attack from Jolly Roger and his minions! The members of the mysterious guild led by Captain Ezekiel Rott, instructed the pirates to dig up numerous voodoo items from around the island while also sabotaging the Royal Navy ships and soldiers that provided safe haven for the citizens. Recently, Rott has offered pirates the chance to join Jolly Roger or face the wrath of some new super cannon! But, more frightful is that Jolly's assaults are now occurring on Tortuga! On the Horizon As Jolly's vessel nears, a warning will go out of the impending invasion and pirates have a choice to either flee or stand and fight! A countdown will commence until the attack begins. Initially, pirates have 30 minutes to go to or flee the location being invaded Port . Additional warnings are sent at the 20, 10, 5 and 1 minute marks. When the time comes, the island; becomes shrouded in fog and green darkness. The large Muertos moon hangs over head - like during the days of The Curse. Then, a ghostly warship appears on the horizon as the brave souls who remain erect makeshift barricades. Only the buccaneers stand between them and assured destruction. Targets of Jolly's Wrath Port Royal On the capital island, Jolly's target is the Governor's Mansion. His minions will make efforts to clear a path to the house before Jolly himself charges in. Pirates have numerous barricades to defend (Wharf, Beach, Farmer's Row, Old Town, Bridge, and the Mansion) Tortuga The Faithful Bride, favored haunt of Jack Sparrow, is the goal this time. There are fewer barricades and Jolly's men don't have as far to travel to their target - so the pirate's efforts must be greater to fend him off. ( Smuggler's beach, Harbor, Gypsy way, East wall, West wall ) Assault The battle is almost nightmarish as the foes will come wave after wave! Jolly himself leads the charge against the pirates! Attack Waves: *Brigade 1 - Undead Pirates and Undead Witchdoctors *Brigade 2 - Undead Brutes and Undead Gypsies *Brigades 3 & 4 - Undead Duelists and lower level Spanish and French *Brigades 5 & 6 - Higher level Spanish Undead, French Undead *Brigade 7 - More undead including Stumps , Undead Executioners, and Undead Captains *Final Assault - Jolly Roger He is not to be underestimated! He attacks with numerous voodoo hexes: *Dark Thunder Bolts that strike anyone who attacks *Grave Bind is like Grave Shackles that he uses to shackle all the pirates in range. *Corruption is like Desolation that does about 1000 heath points damage *Earthquake similar to attacks by Stumps. Victory or Defeat If the pirates prevail, they will be rewarded for their valiant efforts. Should they fail... the manor or the Faithful Bride will burn. Future The next target of Jolly Roger is Padres Del Fuego (matching the progression happened with island destruction). The logic being that Padres is next more inhabited island. His target this time is the central town, and when the high and mighty walls of that town fall, Jolly will stand tall. Earlier people had speculated that his target could have been Fort Dundee or other locations, but it has been confirmed on Test that the central town is his main target. Game Note * Only Unlimited Access members can get any notoriety if Jolly Roger's army is defeated. * The difficulty of the Invasion varies upon the the number of pirates present and the amount of resistance the pirates put up. * Choose your server to determine how hard the battle will be. But too few pirates on a quiet server can spell doom as too many pirates can make the mission either too hard or drag due to system lag. Some pirates prefer quieter servers for better performance while others like the bigger challenge of fighting on busy oceans like Abassa, Andaba, or Vachira. * Jolly Roger will attack before the defeat of all 7 brigades, if a direct path to the main target (Governor's Mansion or the Faithful Bride) is open. * Voodoo staffs and dolls are by far the most effective against the undead, as all other attacks rarely deal more than 15 damage, while staffs have been seen doing upwards of 700 damage. Category:Game Play Category:Lore